


To My Daughter, With Love

by SnowBeary



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBeary/pseuds/SnowBeary
Summary: A series of three letters between Katherine Proudmoore and Jaina. The two discuss their concerns and hopes for Jaina's future with Arthas Menethil. The realities of what it could mean for Jaina to join House Menethil weigh heavily on Katherine's heart and mind. Jaina of course, sees things much differently.A loving mother is a daughter's first and hopefully, life long friend. These are written before each woman was changed by pain and trauma.Special thanks to CeruleanElf for editing.





	1. Chapter 1

My Dear Daughter,

 Your father has informed me that King Terenas approached him in seeking our blessing to an agreement of courtship between you and the prince. Arthas is truly the pride of his father and his kingdom’s people. I am so happy for you darling, if this is what you want.

 And yet despite your father’s eagerness, I find myself concerned. Jaina dear, Lordaeron--the heart of our aligned kingdoms--is not like our home. While our allegiance is ofmutual benefit and our friendship to the crown steadfast, we do waver greatly in culture. You’re used to a freedom and equality that the women of Kul Tiras have known for generations. While this is our way, my dear, it is not that of many on the mainland. It is not the way of Lordaeron.

 I have little doubt the heart of the king’s son is good if you have taken to it. But a prince will one day be king, and a king’s loyalty is, first and foremost, to his people and his land. The kingdom of Lordaeron does not favor its noble women exploring their freedom of will as does our own. I fear you may find yourself rather fenced in, given time.

 I have requested your father wait before sending our acceptance of the courtship though you need not seek it from us. Your hand in marriage has always been your own to give. Think on my words, darling, though do not hold them heavy in your heart. King Terenas and Prince Arthas will have the formality of our agreement if this is the path you choose. Still, I fear you would be giving away more of yourself than you realize.

May the tides guide you,

Your Loving Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaina happily replies to her mother's letter in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

Mother Dear,

 My heart leaps to know that the king has sought yours and father’s blessing! Arthas told me King Terenas was making arrangements to do so, and we have been spending so much time together. My skill in teleportation magic has proven very convenient for such visits! It’s a fascinating area of magic, Mother. Why, I could open a portal right now to your study and hand you this letter in person if I wished--well, if home was on the list of approved locations I’m allowed to teleport. But can you imagine the possibilities of such a convenience?

 On the subject of courtship, Mother I do understand your concern, and I take no offense. It warms my heart that you care so. But Arthas is kind, Mother. The prince has never shown me anything but the highest respect, as has his family. I am aware that our differences in culture can often be frustrating, but I know we’ll work through them together. I must tell you that Arthas confided in me the plight of Calia’s betrothal and her sorrow at her father’s refusal to take her happiness into account. She appealed to Arthas for help, but there was nothing he could do. King Terenas will not be swayed. The recognition of unfairness has not gone overlooked, I can assure you. And my heart aches for Calia, as it does all noble women of the kingdom who have not known freedom in love.

 The matter has weighed heavy on Arthas. He views many things differently from his father. I believe the prince will one day take the throne and change much within the kingdom. His heart is so very good, as are his ideals for the care of his people.

 And Arthas is as excited of my skills and dedication to carry on forward in my studies as I am! Should our courtship be approved and we one day lead together, I trust it will be side-by-side as a partnership - just like you and father! I believe it true with all my heart, Mother. And I do love him so. This is the path I choose. I wish to create goodness with Arthas for as long as we both shall live.

 Always Your Loving Daughter,

Jaina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is Katherine's final letter to her daughter on the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

My Dear Child,

 The enthusiasm in your letters is always well-received in my heart, Jaina. Marriage or not, you are so special to your father and I. Sometimes, when I consider the world in which you are growing and soon to take ownership of, I confess I have painful feelings for you. Not a day goes by that the wound of losing your brother does not bleed within me. I cannot bear to see you or Tandred suffer. Or Light forbid, lose you. 

 A few days ago I was at the harbor, celebrating the launch of a new ship. A beautiful vessel from Stormsong, strong as as the spirits of the people who crafted it... She was blessed, and slipped gently into the water. Everyone cheered her on. She looked radiant and joyous, freshly carved and painted, and her colors vibrant. But I found myself eyeing her with sadness, for I knew that her safety in the harbor was short-lived. Soon, she would be called into the open sea. Who can say what storms she will meet and what enemies would reach her, grasping violently to take as they feel entitled--or to destroy her entirely. I feared she would one day find herself adrift, or at the bottom of the ocean, broken. Perhaps she will return to our harbor again, weather beaten but as strong as she ever was. Or perhaps we may not see her again at all.

 Then my thoughts turned from the ship to my beloved daughter--the pride of our family and our nation. Right now, my darling, you are in harbor--safe. But I sense your time to leave port is drawing near. The wild of the sea will call you, and you will heed it, as you always have. I knew long ago you were meant for something special, Jaina. That your kindness and strength were needed in this world. You are more than the best of your father and I. Soon you must launch from the harbor into the open ocean, and my heart is heavy with fear for you, child.

 Yet I take courage, for my hopes are still greater than my fears. I know there is a competent captain on deck, who has the winds and the waves at her command. You are and have always been in control of your life, Jaina. You must guide yourself as a captain would a ship - through the storms, around the rocks and dangers by which you might otherwise suffer. I fear your gentle heart could not take the truth of the awfulness of this world.

 I have neither doubt in your love for the prince nor would I stand in the way of your choice to follow your heart. Your father and I will send our blessing to the king. Though if you should change your mind, my dear, know that you have the freedom to do so. Your choices in life are always that, my darling - yours. And I hope with all my heart that you are granted all the love and happiness the world still has left in it to give.

 I am, with great love,

Your Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter was inspired by a letter I ran across online awhile back that was from the 1700s, written by a father to his daughter. He used ship imagery which I thought was beautiful.
> 
> Imo, Jaina and Katherine are near mirrors of each other, and I love that because this is often the case between mothers and daughters. These two share similar paths in how they dealt with trauma and pain and in how it changed them. I believe they share the same path to healing - which is through love, family and reconnecting. 
> 
> These letters give some speculated insight on the characters’ hearts at the time of Jaina’s courtship with Arthas, before their relationship was shattered by trauma. Katherine’s heart is heavy with a mother's concern, despite the good news of her daughter finding love. Like Jaina, she has a logical mind, balanced by emotion - sometimes too much emotion and vice versa. But she respects Jaina's independence and right to make her own choices, be they good or bad. I did of course take some liberties with Kul Tiras culture lore, but for the most part I think that the women of Kul Tiras had more equality and freedom than that of Lordaeron. And Jaina, lol. She’s like most any woman whose fallen head over heels in love for the first time. There's hope beyond wisdom and her heart is so full of joy in anticipation of a happy future with her love. 
> 
> Sigh. Poor Jaina. And poor Katherine, too.


End file.
